Natural Desires
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: A seemingly innocent shopping trip to the mall takes a decidedly kinky turn when Viridi shows Pit a rarely seen side of her. Naughty fun and hilarity abounds! Rated M for sexual themes. A request from Riderman09.


**Hello fellow fanfic readers and authors. This is just a simple PitxViridi story requested by Riderman09. I do hope you enjoy it as well. Warning: Story contains strong language,strong sexual content and maybe a bit of femdom. Not sutible for kids. Viewer discretion is advised. Otherwise read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Natural Desires**

This was quite interesting to say the least. Viridi and Pit had been dating for three weeks now. To say they were the odd pair didn't begin to describe it. Viridi was bossy, rude, and abrasive as a cactus. Pit was kind, gentle, and an overall teddy bear. Many thought that they wouldn't last a week together. But to everyone's surprise, Pit stuck with her. He'd been so used to her tsundere personality that it apparently grew on him. And though he knew Viridi would never admit it aloud, he knew that he was starting to grow on her as well.

Pit and Viridi had just finished shopping at the mall. Now that was a strange place for the Goddess of Nature to be in, given her utter hatred for malls. She always said that malls were the number one killer of forests and jungles and if she could find a way, she wipe every shopping mall off the face of the earth. So to find her in a place such as this would be the height of hypocrisy to some, but it seemed that even as old and immortal as she was she still had some girlish tendencies. But the "shopping" was more or less she picks out the items, and Pit pays for everything. When it came to stuff like this, she treated the poor angel every bit like the servant of the gods he was. But Pit didn't complain... well not really.

"Ugh, Viridi. Do you have to buy everything in the whole dang mall?" He asked.

"Uh, yes I do. Problem?" Viridi asked.

"No, I _like_ burning a hole through my credit card." Pit replied with obvious sarcasm.

"Tough timber, Pit." Viridi replied. "I'm a girl of exotic tastes."

"It's mostly stuffed animals, nature-themed decorations, herbs, spices, and other vegetable recipes." Pit said. "You call that exotic?"

"Look, Pit." Viridi said. "When you're my boyfriend, this is some of the things we do. Now shut up and pay for this already." Pit let out an annoyed sigh. "I think the correct term is slave." he said as rolled his eyes and paid for all the items. Luckily money wasn't a real problem when you worked for a goddess. Once done, the two walked out the mall and made their way to Viridi's sanctuary. Pit found it odd that she didn't just teleport the two of them. "Uh, Viridi?" Pit began. "You know you could just, I dunno, teleport us there?"

"I wanted to take the long way, alright?" Viridi replied rather defensively. "Besides, we can take a shortcut through the alley."

"Fine, don't bite my head off." Pit said. The two then turned toward the alley. Viridi indeed had other reasons for not just teleporting them to the sanctuary. Viridi couldn't believe she was about to do this, to stoop so low to sate a childish schoolgirl desire. But the truth was that Pit had indeed began to grow on her, so much so that she began thinking thoughts that she wouldn't dare say aloud. They began to consume her, making it difficult to concentrate on other things. She finally decided that she would put those fantasies to rest once and for all.

Once the two got in the alley way, Viridi magically sealed the entrance and other ways with walls of thorns. She then began searching around the now closed-off alley as if looking for something. She also began muttering to herself. Pit put down the shopping bags and stared at his girlfriend as if she'd lost her mind. "Uh, Viridi? What are you doing?" he asked. Viridi ignored his inquiries and continued her actions. "Uh, Viridi?" he asked louder. She continued her actions for a few more minutes until she finally said to herself. "This is as good a spot as any." She then turned to Pit. "Alright, Pit. Unzip your pants."

Okay, I guess I can-wait, _what?!_" Pit exclaimed. That was when the proverbial record needle scratched. He really began to think that Viridi had truly lost her mind.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter." Viridi replied, her expression serious.

"Yeah, and I'm still cleaning my ears out to be sure I heard you right!" Pit said. "You want me to _what_ now?"

"Unzip your fucking pants." Viridi said. She usually wasn't the type to curse, but she could lapse into it when she wanted to be blunt and get her point across. Pit simply stared at her, blinking a few times. "You're serious?" he asked. "Do I look like I'm joking, Pit?" came her rebuttal question. "Unzip the pants or_ I_ take them off. Your choice." After a few minutes of debate, Pit finally relented. "Can't believe I'm doing this." Pit muttered as he unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. "Happy now?"

"Neither can I." She said. "_But it is a pretty decent length_." she thought to herself as she got on her knees and began to suck on his cock. That casued Pit to fiercely blush, his entire face turning tomato-red. "Viridi, what are you doing?!" he said. Viridi stopped her action to look at him. "What's it look like?" she asked. "Most guys would actually _want_ their girlfriends to give them a blowjob in a public place."

"Wait a minute. _That's_ why you took us here?" Pit asked incredulously. "Because you wanna have sex... _here?!_ What if someone sees us?!"

"Why do you think I put up a wall of thorns?" Viridi asked. "Look, Pit. I'm a natural girl with natural desires. And right now this natural desire is pretty simple: I wanna fuck. Now will you shut up and let me suck you off? Be happy I'm debasing myself to do this." She then resumed sucking Pit's cock at a rhythmic pace. Pit groaned a little. Admittedly, it did feel good, though it was strange. Viridi began to suck a bit faster, wanting to bring Pit closer and closer to the edge. she also began caressing his butt for good measure. Pit rolled his head as he felt the pressure build in his cock. Eventually, he came, sending streams of cum into Viridi's mouth. Viridi tried her best to swallow, but was forced to pull out and let the rest stain her face.

Pit took a few deep breaths before looking at Viridi. The sight of cum-stained goddess caused the blush to return as his eyes shot straight to his hairline. "Viridi, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." he said. "Congratulations." Viridi replied saracsitcally. "You blew your load for the first time. Now what do you say we skip to the main part so we can both go home?" She then hiked up her dress, revealing her green pants underneath. Her pants partly dissolved, revealing her bare and wet sex. It was humiliating to Viridi that she was actually growing aroused by this. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Stick it in!"

Pit, meanwhile, tried not to stare but found it nearly impossible to look away. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Pit. Just shut up and fuck me before I change my mind." Viridi commanded. "You're lucky I'm letting you touch me with that thing." Pit sighed and bowed his head in defeat. He walked up to Viridi and pressed his cock against her butt before slowly and gently sliding it in. Viridi yelled out, "Fuck!" and grabbed on to the wall for support.

"Are you okay, Viridi?" Pit asked, concerned that he might have hurt her.

"Just... get it over... with." Viridi replied between breaths, still recovering from the newfound feeling of having such a large cock inside her. Pit obliged and began thrusting. Viridi began to let out soft moans as Pit thrusted. "Keep...going." she breathed out. Pit simply kept going. Months earlier, he would have laughed at the idea, but now here he was, having sex with his girlfriend in an alley of all places. Part of him thought that this one big, crazy dream. But it was becoming quite clear he was awake. At least Viridi was merciful enough to let him keep his clothes on. The strange part about this was that it was actually starting to feel good. He never thought that his first time would be in an alley of all places but it was strangely arousing.

Viridi, it seemed, was enjoying this as well as her moans became louder and unrestrained. "That's it, Pit. Fuck me raw. Make me come!" she commanded. She then turned around and grabbed Pit by the sides of his face before plunging their lips together in a passionate kiss, her tounge exploring the inside of his mouth as she wrapped her legs around him. Pit, meanwhile, held on to her butt and thrusted faster. Viridi clawed his back and tugged on his wings. Pit let out a grunt but continued thrusting. Pleasure began to cloud both of their senses until the two of them finally came. Pit's cock began unloading all of its cum into her. The two breathed heavily as they both came down from their sychronized orgasm. "Viridi?" Pit asked as he pulled out, gently putting Viridi on the ground as cum dripped out of her.

"What?" she asked as she steadied herself.

"How did... I do?"

"Not bad. For a total geek." She said. "Thanks for the good fuck. Now here's a little tip." She then grabbed his cock with a vice-like grip, squeezing it hard. Pit let out a yell. "The less people you tell about our little 'shopping trip'" She began, her voice low and threatening, "The greater the chance you'll keep these dangling between your legs. Got it?"

"G-Got it." Pit said.

"Good." She then teleported out with the shopping bags. Leaving a thoroughly confused Pit. Pit rezipped his pants and called Lady Palutena and she extracted him back to the temple. "Hey Pit." She said.

"Hey, Lady Palutena." Pit said.

"So, how was your shopping trip with Viridi?" she asked.

"It was... quite interesting to say the least." Pit replied.

"Care to talk about it?" Palutena asked.

"Not really." Pit replied. Part of him wanted to talk about what happened between him and Viridi, but the threat of castration still loomed over him so he decided to keep that part to himself.

"Well, okay. I left your dinner on the table if you're hungry." Palutena said.

"Thanks, but first I'm going to take a shower." Pit said as he went to the bathroom. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Viridi's sanctuary. The Goddess of Nature rushed to the showers to erase the evidence of her little "sexcapade" with Pit. But try as she might, she just couldn't erase the memory of it. She thought that if she acted on her fantasies that it would finally put them to rest, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. It seemed to enhance those fantasies and made them stronger. After taking a shower, she went straight to her room and took a nap, even skipping out on Arlon's Pineapple-Upside down cake. Something she considered a favorite food. She hadn't been sleeping long when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said.

That's when Phosphora entered the room. "Hey, Mistress Viridi."

"Hey Phosphora." She said.

"Something wrong." The lightning flash asked.

"That obvious, huh?" Viridi asked.

"I'm no goddess," Phosphora began, "But if you're skipping out on Arlon's Pineapple-Upside down cake. I _know_ there's something off."

Viridi let out a sigh and sat up. "It's about Pit." she said.

"Oh God, don't tell me you two broke up already." Phosphora said.

"No, it's not that, it's... well, can you keep a secret?" Viridi asked.

"Who would I tell?" Phosphora replied. Viridi twiddled her thumbs a bit before motioning Phosphora to come closer. She then whispered in her ear and told her what happened with Pit earlier today. Phosphora's eyes widened before she let out a loud giggle. "Why Mistress Viridi!" She exclaimed as she playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Who knew you had it in you?!"

"Don't broadcast it!" She said.

"Relax, Mistress. So you finally got Pit to have sex with you. What's the big deal?" Phosphora asked.

"I thought If I finally had sex with the dork, it would make the fantasies stop. But now they're worse than ever." Viridi said.

"What? You expected them to go away?" Phosphora asked. "Take it from a girl who knows, Mistress. Once the hormornes kick in, they can't click off. But that's nothing to be ashamed of. You like the guy, don't you. Anywho, I'm surprised Mr. Prude even agreed to it."

"Well, he's submissive, so it wasn't hard." Viridi said. "I'm just surprised he didn't throw up." The two girls then laughed out loud for a good few minutes at that thought. "By the by, between us girls, how was it?" Phosphora asked.

Viridi paused for a few moments before saying with a blushing smile. "It was... quite natural."

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, so ends my tale! I hope you enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it. Till we meet again!**


End file.
